Randomness
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Randomness of Miss Princess Pikachu.
1. Birds

PP:a lot of random works i thought of.

QE:You have been warned.

surf:he owns nothin

Evestar:And never will.

QE:I had to add something in sorry.

"Blah blah blah." was all the brown bird heard from her mother. "Blah blah black mice." 

"Yes mother." She answered flying out the hole in the tree.

"Treepie" Cried a broen faced bird with pink wings and a cream chest. "Red ball of fire as it burst into flames."

"Your nuts." Cried the pidgey.

"Too right." He smiled "Pink bananas."

"Purple apples." She replied.

"Mr frying pan is back." A brown fox yelled chasing a black and cream mouse.

"Help." The cyndaquil yelled.

"Evestar stop." A girl said running after.

Spearow and Pidgey stared at them. "Black cats." Spearow yelled.

"pink knickers." Pidgey said flying into a tree.

"Yellow bum fluff." Spearow laughted.

"Wing attack." Pidgey said attacking him and that is why Spearows and Pidgey are enermies.

Tune in next week.

QE:It's mad and there will be more for her.

pp:review and say if u want more randomness.

Cyndaquil:Flames will be used as fire stones on Evestar.

Evestar:You do that i'll kill you.

pp: Bum fluff.


	2. Legionary

Random

Surf:It is a story has been pased down my family of many years.

QE:One to be correct.

PP: And this is a story of randomness.

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing.

PP:y u little ill kill u i own alot u own nothing.

Cyndaquil:Do you own pokemon?

PP:duh hits with water pistal

QE:I'm sorry to disapoint you but Nintendo owns pokemon and Dad owns the computer.

"Higgledy piggledy." says the blue gaint pokemon, as it flew throught the air and scrapped the tops of the trees as it passed. The pokemon landed on the biggest tree and cried "Speech packest each." As a red pokemon, its sister, landed on a near by tree. The pokemon, Latias and Latios, took off and flew to route 130.

Latias looked around and saw a blue pokemon with red glowing (QE:For anyone who doesn't know its Kyogre) bits on it whitch roared "I'm a Rash pokemon." and dived deep into the sea. Latios took flight and flew to a deserted island in route 124 where Groundon were snoring the place down. Groundon suddenly stirred and told Latios to tell her his sister "Go to the cave of Kyogrwethispants deep underneath Sootopolis city alone."

Later deep under Sootopolis Latias flew out of a gaint opening full of water. Blue and green pokemon (QE:Oddish.) waited before saying "Groundon was swimming when he let rip. It still stinks." Latias turned around and said "GROSS!"

PP:Hope u liked it and is u have and if u have an idea for the next ones.

QE:She has Cyndaquil hanging over a bath full of water and ice. At the minute it's Super Surf to the resuce.

Surf:Plz review and I only listien to my owner.

QE:Alright I'll save him and he'll give me the chocolate.


	3. Link crossover

QE:Thanks alot to Destuctive Deoxys who sent a flame and now Evestar is hiding in fear of being a Flareon.

Surf:And if i ever catch Destuctive Deoxys I'll shock him.

PP:And cyndaquil is trying to get her to come out.

QE:PP owns nothing.

A young boy wearing green (QE:Link.) with a talking hat (Minish cap.), sat and watched a flock of Swellows wearing pink knickers. Agrey and black dog (poochyena.) ran up to him and flung a pig snot at him and ran away. A Swellow (wearing pink knickers.) , ran to say "purple donkey and furry rats butts."

Link stared surprised at the bird (wearing pink knickers.) suddenly blue four legged bug (Surskit) ran into is bag from the forest. Link dug in his bag for mostly blue pokemon only to find a blue bug pokemon with orange, white and brown wings. (Masquerain.) The bug flew imto the sky and dissapeared.

PP:Please note if you send a flame we'll will name and shame you.

QE:Sorry but thats my sister.

Cyndaquil:Plz review.

Evestar:And please don't flame.


	4. Seto! Wes!

Random.

QE:Yay. I love this chapter.

PP:Yay Seto. _Huggs him._

Seto:Help.

Surf:She owns nothing.

A brunette girl with violet eyes sat at the table watching the blue eyed CEO who was chained to the table. Next to her, her older sister was trying to wrestle a sandy haired boy in to a chair.

"Sit down shut up Wes." She said tapping his mouth shut.

"Give it rest u 2." Princess Pikachu said her eyes never leaveing Seto.

"Wes and Seto." Her sister, Queen Eevee said. "We are offering you two power. Wes will be King and Seto will be Prince if you do as we say."

"Whats that?" Seto said harshly.

"What the hells ur blooody plan sis"PP wisphered.

"You'll see." She wisphered back with that evil look in her eye.

"Well I will go and c if my pokemon want 2 c 2." PP said board.

"Sit. Surf Evestar bring in the cream pies." QE smiled.

A brown fox and yellow mouse walked in.

"Ok give it to them." QE said.

Surf and Evestar looked at them.Surf chocked the cream pie at QE and Evestar chocked the cream pie at Seto.

PP was laughing her head off "Oh so that was your plan."

Seto looked as if he could breath fire and Wes was trying hard not to laugh.

"Kind of." QE said putting some in her mouth. "Ummm Banana and Apple flavour"

"Well how about this?" PP said throwing a pie at Wes.

"Food fight!" QE shouted as two cat one pink one purple ran in with a tray of pies and a fire mouse and dog ran in.


End file.
